bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales
'VeggieTales & Sonic Racing! '''is the fourth installment in the ''VeggieTales Racing! ''game series. It is the first to crossover with another series. It crosses over with the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series as a tie-in to the Sonic crossover episodes. This title was released for the PlayStation 4. Instead of Nintendo, Sega was responsible for publishing and developing this title. DLC is rumored to come with this game at a later time. Playable Characters There are a total of 40 playable characters. There are 20 ''VeggieTales ''characters and 20 ''Sonic ''characters. 20 of these characters are unlocked while the other 20 must be unlocked. Unlocked VeggieTales Characters * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Petunia Rhubarb * Laura Carrot * Madame Blueberry * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt Sonic Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Dr. Eggman * Shadow the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic * Vector the Crocodile Unlockable VeggieTales Characters * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Jean Claude Pea * Philippe Pea * Scooter Carrot * George the Onion * LarryBoy * Minnesota Cuke * Frankencelery * The Peach Sonic Characters * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Eggman Nega * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks the Badger * Jet the Hawk * Big the Cat Courses There are a total of 48 tracks in the game. Many of the ''VeggieTales ''tracks are heavily based on previous courses, but with a ton of new twists. VeggieTales Courses QWERTY Cup * The Countertop * In The House * Mr. Nezzer's Theater * Larry Cave Plunger Cup * Bologna-Salami * Bumblyburg * Dinkletown * The Mighty Mississippi Monster Cup * Junior's Room * Ur * Jericho * Midineite's Camp Counter Cup * Nezzer Chocolate Factory * Crisper County * Spring Valley Mall * Greece & Rome Bean Cup * The Land of Woah * Orange Grove Valley * London * Nezzer Toy Factory Fib Cup * King George's Castle * The Land of Ha's * U.S.S. Applepies * Kingdom of Scone Sonic Courses Ring Cup * Green Hill * Rooftop Run * Planet Wisp * Windy Hill Chao Cup * Ocean Palace * Metropolitan Highway * Cool Edge * Kingdom Valley Egg Cup * Studiopolis * Sunset Heights * Radical Highway * Twinkle Park Emerald Cup * Crisis City * Deep Woods * Casino Park * Tropical Coast Shoe Cup * Speed Highway * Starlight Carnival * Frozen Factory * Space Port Barrier Cup * Deep Core * Dinosaur Jungle * Metal Harbor * Final Fortress Additional Music There are a total of 60 songs to swap out with the original BGM. There are 30 ''VeggieTales ''songs and 30 ''Sonic ''songs. VeggieTales Songs * The Water Buffalo Song from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me To Forgive Them? * The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? * Stand! from Rack, Shack, and Benny * Big Things Too from Dave and the Giant Pickle * Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall * Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart from Madame Blueberry * The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky * Haman's Song from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen * Look Olaf! from Lyle the Kindly Viking * Oh Little Joe from The Ballad of Little Joe * I Want To Dance from A Snoodle's Tale * Wrestlers of Japan from Sumo of the Opera * Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War * Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans * Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Temptation Song from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * The Great I Am from Gideon: Tuba Warrior * A Mess Down In Egypt from Moe and the Big Exit * With a Ha, Ha, Ha from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! from Abe and the Amazing Promise * Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * Pants from Sweetpea Beauty * Munchy Crunchy Dream from It's a Meaningful Life * Astonishing Wigs from Princess and the Popstar * Ham I Am from Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men Sonic Songs * Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Green Grove Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure * Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance * Escape From the City from Sonic Adventure 2 * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Sylvania Castle Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Go Quickly! from Sonic Runners * Special Stage from Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Products Category:Video Games Category:Sonic